A Disney Christmas Gift
A Disney Christmas Gift is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 6th November 1995 and 11th November 1996. Description Trailers and info Original 1995 release Opening # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 1996 Re-release Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". Opening (Rental Version) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # Sonic the Hedgehog (Now Available On Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) Closing (Rental Version) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # The Lion King (Now Available To Own On Video) # The Fox & the Hound (Now Available On Video) # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy Category:Melody Time Category:Donald Duck Category:Chip 'N' Dale Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Cinderella Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Christmas videos Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Sleeping Beauty trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Mickey's Fun Songs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs)